jupiter_ascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalique Abrasax
'''Kalique Abrasax '''is the only daughter of Abrasax Sovereign Seraphi Abrasax and the sister of Balem and Titus. Kalique is the first of the Abrasax siblings to encounter Jupiter Jones; she presents herself as friendly and benevolent and emphasizes her bond with her mother. She is open about her use of RegeneX and demonstrates its utility, though she conceals its origins from Jupiter. Biography Prior to the film Kalique was born to Seraphi Abrasax 14,004 years ago. Kalique had a somewhat strained relationship with her mother, and regrets that they were never able to reconcile on account of Seraphi's murder. Kalique has an alcazar on the planet Cerise, and spent thousands of years cultivating and developing its flora and fauna. After learning that her mother has a recurrence on Earth, Kalique began investigating means of having the recurrence brought to her. Role in the film Kalique is first seen surveying the recently harvested planet Zalintyre with her brother Titus, and they are quickly joined by their brother Balem. Kalique is diplomatic and tactful, and both of her brothers seem fond of her; Titus even teases her over her “fetish for wrinkles”, referring to Kalique’s aged appearance. Kalique subsequently returns to Cerise; during a discussion with her adviser Malidictes, she agrees to pay off the bounty hunters Ibis and Razo so they will bring her Jupiter—the recurrence of her mother—rather than kill her at the orders of her brother Balem. Kalique has Jupiter installed in an elaborate chamber and changed into an intricate gown, and greets her personally after she awakens. Taking Jupiter’s hands, Kalique can’t stop staring at her; she is shocked by her resemblance to Seraphi. Kalique takes Jupiter to her shrine to her mother, explaining that they had a difficult relationship and informing Jupiter that Seraphi was murdered (while Kalique tells Jupiter she does not know who was responsible, it is unclear if she was telling the truth). After informing Jupiter that she is 14,004 years old, Kalique demonstrates how she can live for so long and remain young by taking Jupiter to her bathing chamber, disrobing and submerging herself in a pool of RegeneX. When Kalique emerges, she has transformed from a middle-aged woman to one in her twenties—she gleefully invites Jupiter to “feel my skin”, and the two go for a stroll through one of the halls of Kalique’s palace. Kalique expresses the hope that the emergence of Jupiter represents a second chance for her, and says that she would like them to be close. She raises no objections when Caine swoops in, allowing him and the Aegis to take Jupiter to Orous to be confirmed as Seraphi’s recurrence. According to Kalique, she had planned to take Jupiter to Orous herself. While Kalique is never seen again after Jupiter leaves Cerise, Balem is informed of his sister’s betrayal; whether or not he took any revenge on her is unknown. Appearance Kalique is primarily seen in the guise of a middle-aged woman, with a wrinkled face and greying hair. She dresses elegantly and has elaborate ornaments in her hair, including dragonfly ornaments reminiscent of her sigil. After bathing in RegeneX, Kalique appear youthful and has dark hair and clear skin. Personality Kalique has very refined tastes, and her alcazar is very tastefully and elegantly decorated. While Kalique appears benign and friendly towards Jupiter, she is also shown to be self-serving and deceptive – she appears to be seeking to undermine her brothers (and Balem in particular) by keeping Jupiter on her side and allowing her to claim her inheritance, and keeps the true nature of RegeneX from Jupiter. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-25 at 7.54.25 PM.png|RegeneX containers bearing Kalique Abrasax's dragonfly logo. Category:Characters Category:Entitled Category:Humans